Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse is the name of a group of four persons that roam the Earth in the Doom Dome Battle series. They were an accidental creation of the Higher Intelligence, and always consist out of four members, each representing a factor which combined causes an apocalyptic disaster. They always tend to work for themselves but sometimes have been known to alliance themselves with either Lucifer or the Higher Intelligence. History The four horsemen of the apocalypse were created when the Higher Intelligence reset the world, and let evolution take its course in the world. The horsemen were born as foals in four separate colors; white for conquest, red for pestilence, black for famine and pale for death. As their original lifespans ended their souls were able to move onto a new existing body that resonates the best with their soul's wavelength. Each time a horsemen dies or is killed their soul moves on to the next vessel, making them truly immortal beings. Although they always have to get used to the new body and personality of their new vessel to tap into the full potential of their powers. When they merge with their new vessel, they become less human-like and take on a more beastly appearance. Riders Conquest Conquest is the first rider of the apocalypse who brings upon war and chaos. They are a strong being who can wield any weapon they desire, often being equipped with a bow and arrow and a sword. Their original form was the white horse, and is the only one who kept the horse aspect in their transformation. When possessing a new vessel it transform into that of a minotaur-like creature with a horn on top, this being appropiatly called the Unitaur. The current rider of conquest is Unai. He was an Arabian soldier who fought in the wars and during one night he got possessed by Conquest. He has battle scars an his topless upper body. Pestilence Pestilence is the second rider of the apocalypse who brings upon sickness and plagues. While they are not physically very strong they possess magic that can invoke diseases upon those that are touched by the magic. Their original form was the red horse but switched to that of a crow or raven and before humans stick to the bird theme. When possessing a new vessel it slowly beings to grow feathers, have bird legs and arms and have black-filled eyes, similar to a harpy. The current rider of pestilence is Crowen. He was a German plague doctor during the black death, and for that reason was chosen as a vessel by Pestilence. He currently is the oldest vessel among the horsemen. He wears the traditional plague doctor costume. Famine Famine is the third rider of the apocalypse who brings upon starvation and despair. They rely on brute strength and are physically the strongest among the group. They have a berseker/tank-like fighting style relying on their rage. Their original form was a black horse but is the one who switched to many animals before humans like wolves, deers and bears. When possessing a new vessel it transforms into a wendigo often having hooves, antlers and blank eyes. The current rider of famine is Wendela. Death Death is the fourth rider of the apocalypse who reaps the dead and collects souls. They are the only one who isn't there to bring upon anything of the apocalypse but rather cleans the mess that they made. They however are skilled in wielding a scythe. Their original form was a pale horse, but managed to live beyond that form becoming a skeleton horse. Every time they go into a new vessel it eventually ends up being a skeleton, although often their skull also changes to that of an animal. The current rider of Death is Aris. She is a Spanish morals teacher who got possessed during Dia de los Muertes, but proved to be an excellent vessel for Death. She has grown a ram skull and her scythe is one made of bones and acts as her tail. Doom Dome Battle They make their first and only appearance in Warriors of Babylon, although they have been mentioned before. Their origins are explored, especially that of Wendela who is the only one who appears as a playable character. Unai, Crowen and Aris only appear as bosses in the game. Gallery Unai.png|Unai, the current Conquest CrowenBabylon.png|Crowen, the current Pestilence WendelaBabylon.png|Wendela, the current Famine ArisBabylon.png|Aris, the current Death Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Immortals Category:Alive